


Love Me, Leave Me

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Child Abandonment, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Kevin was too young to process the loss.He would spend each night waiting her return, but she never came.





	Love Me, Leave Me

Kevin wiped at his eyes.

The tears stung and mixed with his sweat. They blurred his vision, until the streetlights and stars became shimmering beacons in the night, and – as he sniffed and drew in a choked breath – he pressed his bare forehead to the cold glass. He raised a hand and touched at the condensation, while his lips trembled and his body grew weak. Kevin lowered his gaze. The gate to the house was still closed and still locked, with no sign of any disturbance.

He fidgeted on his bed, as he struggled to keep his strength. It took all the energy in his muscles to hold his body upright, as he pressed his forearm on the windowsill and blinked rapidly to clear his vision, but no one appeared. Big Ben chimed in the distance. He counted the rings . . . ten, eleven twelve . . . no, she would not come after midnight. Kevin ran his arm under his nose, as he sniffed and sobbed, before he pushed himself away from the windowsill and plopped down onto the bed, and crawled to the to top by the headrest.

It took a few seconds to find his pen.

Kevin pulled it from beneath the pillow, before he climbed off the bed. He padded along the bedroom floor to the en suite door, and – standing on tiptoes – reached as high as he could to the calendar that hung against the wood. A cross marked off today’s date. It was the fourteenth cross in a row, with the huge anxiety that more crosses would be to follow. There were butterflies in his stomach, while his skin broke into a cold sweat and his head grew light, and he slumped his shoulders with another sniff. He crawled back over to bed.

‘Kevin? Do I hear footsteps? Are you awake?’

Terror coursed through him. Kevin scrambled to climb into bed, as he panted for breath and struggled to hold down his lunch, and – throwing the sheets over him – he pulled them up to his chin and held them as tightly as he could in tiny fists. He scrunched shut his eyes and buried his head into the pillows; footsteps slowed outside the bedroom door, it creaked open with a familiar sound, and a light clicked into life. Kevin stayed still. He froze.

‘You are asleep, yes?’

Kevin said nothing. There was a long silence, until a loud sigh penetrated the room, and – finally – the light-switch was clicked and darkness restored, while the door closed and Kevin was left alone once more. He missed the hugs. He missed the stories. Kevin sniffed and looked to his window, where the moon stood high in the sky and shone down a bright light on him, and he knew . . . he knew . . . wherever she was that she looked at the same moon. He smiled weakly until the tears spilled from his eyes and saturated his pillow.

Kevin wept in earnest.

 


End file.
